Christmas Wishes
by woodster93
Summary: Time for a little Christmas happiness. Set 6 months after Elliot left. Olivia gets a surprise visitor, that makes her go after what she wants. Rated T for first chapter then it will change to M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A little Christmas two shot.**

 **I will be carrying on with Ice Cold Heart after Christmas I just needed a little break from it for a while.**

 **Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.**

Chapter 1

Olivia hung up the phone and sat in silence for a while.

"You okay Liv?" asked Munch as he watched her.

"Erm …. Yeah. I need to pop out for a little why. Can you cover for me?" she asked the older Detective.

"Yeah, sure," he said narrowing his eyes as he watched her put her coat on and grab her hat and scarf. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good…. I just need to meet someone….. I shouldn't be long," she said wrapping her scarf around her and walking out the squad room.

"Liv okay?" asked Fin as he walked in a minute later. "She just totally blanked me as she stormed past me."

"I don't know," said Munch. "She took a phone call then asked me to cover for her while she went out. She was acting a little weird."

"You don't think it was Stabler on the phone do you?"

Munch shook his head. "She was quiet on the phone, if it had been Elliot she would have been a lot more verbal."

"Yeah I guess," said Fin sitting down and looking over at Olivia's desk and to the photo of Elliot and Eli that Olivia had kept when she had packed up Elliot's desk six months earlier. Nobody had mentioned the photo or Elliot since to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before she pushed open the door and entered the warm coffee shop, Christmas music was playing in the background and decorations hung everywhere. She shook the snow from her coat and pulled off her snow covered hat as she looked around. She spotted the person she was there to meet sat in the far corner. He stood up when he saw her walking towards him and smiled as she undone her coat and pulled her scarf off.

"Thanks for meeting me," he said giving her a small shy smile.

"Yeah well you kind of took me by surprise," she said standing looking at him. "And I wasn't sure what else to say."

"Yeah…I guess I was the last person you were expecting call from."

"You can say that again….. Without being blunt and coming straight to the point, why exactly did you want to meet me?"

"No messing huh," he smiled as he gestured to the seat. Olivia pulled it out and sat down.

"No messing," she said as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you guys?" she smiled at them.

"Just a white coffee for me thanks," said Olivia not looking away from the man across from her.

"The same for me please," he told her. The waitress nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"So I will ask you again, what am I doing here?"

He took a deep breath before speaking "Well we only have one person in common…..My Dad," said Dickie giving her a small smile. He stopped smiling when he saw Olivia wasn't smiling and glaring at him.

"Is he okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah he is fine….."

Olivia nodded and went to stand up. "Then I don't need to be here."

Dickie stood up quickly and reached out grabbing her hand. "Please don't go," he said holding onto her hand. "When I say he is okay, what I mean is he is better than he was six months ago…"

Olivia stood still making no attempt to move.

"But he will never be fully okay until… Until you are back in his life," he said as the waitress came back and put the drinks down looking at them both.

"Is everything okay here?" she asked them looking down at Dickie's hand which still had a grip on Olivia's.

"Please just stay, drink your coffee and hear me out," he begged her.

"You okay?" the waitress asked her as Dickie released her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," she said sitting back down.

Dickie let out the breath he was holding and took his seat. "Thank you," he said to her.

"You have till I finish my coffee to say what you need to say," she told him.

Dickie nodded and took a quick drink of his coffee.

"Okay, first of all you have to know Dad doesn't know I am here. Well he knows I'm in New York but not meeting with you. He thinks I'm just here to pick up Eli before we go and spend Christmas with him," he said looking at Olivia. "Him and Mom, they are getting divorced, it should be finalised any day now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks for saying, but none of us kids are and neither are Mom and Dad….. Especially Dad," he said giving her an awkward smile. "It seems whilst Dad took his vows seriously despite any feelings he may or may not have had for …. For …. Well let's just say Mom didn't have the same values. She had been having an affair for months."

Olivia saw the anger on Dickie's face. "All those times she accused Dad of cheating on her, even I did," he said to her thinking back to when he had asked Olivia if she had ever slept with her partner.

"After the shooting at the station Dad went straight to a bar and got drunk. Mom had text him when he was at the bar to ask what time he was going to be home, she didn't know what had happened at the station. Dad just replied that he was going to be at work all night and for her not to wait up for him. We were all staying up at Granma's that night. Ever since you went to see her and got her to help Kathleen her and Dad have became a lot closer…"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at this.

"Any ways Dad got drunk then he must have decided to go home. He staggered in about three in the morning. Mom didn't hear him coming in. The first time she realised he was home was when he was stood in the doorway to the bedroom looking at her in their bed with another man having sex…"

"Jesus," said Olivia.

"Yeah," said Dickie. "Dad apparently just stood there and laughed shaking his head, before he turned around and left. He didn't say anything to her or Gary; he just went downstairs and left….. That was the last time he set foot in the house."

Olivia leant forward on the table. "Why didn't he call me, or answer his phone, I had been calling him all day and all night."

Dickie looked down into his coffee "I think he was just embarrassed, pissed off and hurt. I mean he had just had the worst day ever at work and then….. Then he caught Mom with another guy. All he wanted to do was get away from everyone and everything, he wasn't thinking straight. He went to stay in a hotel whilst he sobered up, then he got Grandpa's motorbike out the garage, said goodbye to us kids and explained he would be in touch when he sorted his head out… I have never seen him like that before; it was like all the fight he used to have was gone."

"He could have come to me, he wasn't the only one affected that day."

"I know that, but you didn't come home and find the woman…. The woman…..You….."

"The woman you love," she finished off for him.

Dickie shook his head. "No the woman you went back to because of a mistake you made. Don't get me wrong Dad loves Eli, but if he hadn't got Mom pregnant he would never have got back with her. He went back to Mom despite what he felt for…. For you".

Olivia sighed and put her cup down. "Look Dickie, I know you have this thing in your head that something happened between me and your Dad, you made yourself real clear in the interview room that day….. But nothing," she said staring at him. "And I mean nothing, happened between me and your dad."

Dickie smiled at her. "I know that but it doesn't mean the feeling weren't there. However unlike my Mother, you and Dad had more respect for his marriage vows, us kids and each other," he told her. "But that doesn't mean that, that neither of you had feelings for each other."

Olivia stared at Dickie before pushing her chair back and standing up. "I think I should go," she said as she started to put her coat on.

"Please don't," he said standing. "Just let me finish."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't need this and your Dad shouldn't have sent you here to do his dirty work."

"I already told you he doesn't know I am here. He would kill me if he knew."

"Well that's fine, I won't be telling him. I mean how could I? He never answers when I call. He doesn't reply to emails or text messages…." She grabbed her hat and scarf from the table and turned walking towards the door. "This conversation is over," she said over her shoulder."

"Do you love my Dad?" yelled Dickie as she got to the door making her stop and the coffee shop fell into silence. She turned to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you love my Dad?" he asked again. "It's a simple question Olivia. I mean you worked with him for almost 13 years. You saved his life I don't know how many times. You protected me and Kathleen. Hell you even saved my Mother and brother. You spent more time with him than we did…"

"We were Partners…." She told him stepping towards Dickie again and away from the door. "It was my job to do all that."

"Do you love my Dad?" he asked again as he watched her getting flustered.

"You know what…. It doesn't matter what I do, did or didn't feel for your dad. He made it perfectly clear how he felt when he left without a word. So I don't know what you're trying to do here Dickie, but please just stop and go home," she said putting her hat on and walking to the door.

"He loves you!" he shouted after her as she opened the door. "He loves you and misses you."

Olivia turned and looked at him, tears in her ears. "It's too late," she told him walking out the door and letting it close behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stormed into the squad room the next morning and threw her coat onto her desk knocking over the small Christmas tree that sat on her desk. Munch and Fin just watched her in silence as she went over to the coffee machine and made herself a cup before sitting down at her desk never saying a word.

They carried on watching her as she stared at the photo of Elliot and Eli.

"Erm everything okay Liv?" asked Munch giving her a smile. "On this beautiful Christmas Eve."

"Fine, why wouldn't it be," she snapped. "And you don't celebrate Christmas, so why are you so happy."

"I know I don't but I just figured saying it might cheer you up a bit I mean you leave here yesterday in a rush, don't turn back up till this morning. You look like shit and like you could kill someone."

"I'm fine," she said slamming the photo of Elliot face down on her desk and the all heard the glass crack.

"Yeah of course you are," he said shaking his head and looking at Fin who just shrugged. "I take it your change in mood has something to do with who you were talking to on the phone before you left."

She sighed and picked up a file. "Just let it go John, for once in your life just let it go!" she said as she started to read the file.

An hour later Cragen walked in to a silent office. He stood in the middle of the desks looking between his detectives who were reading files and not talking.

"Everything okay?" he asked them.

"Apparently everything s just fine," said Munch nodding towards Olivia.

"Olivia, you okay?" Cragen asked her. Olivia lifted her head and glared at him.

"Yes," she snapped. "I'm fine….. Just fucking fine, never been happier….. Now can you all just leave me alone," she said pushing her chair back and storming out the office.

They all watched her leave barging her way through the middle of Rollins and Amaro nearly knocking Rollins to the floor.

Munch went to get up and follow her but Cragen put his hand on his shoulder. "I will go," he smiled down at him. "I have an idea what the problem may be."

"I think we all know what or rather who the problem is," grunted Fin as Cragen grabbed Olivia's coat and followed her out of the squad room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here," he said handing her her coat as she turned and faced him as he walked towards her.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him and putting it on quickly as the snow became a little heavier.

"Sooooo, I hear the meeting with Dickie didn't go well yesterday?"

Olivia's head shot up. "You knew about that?"

Cragen nodded. "Dickie called me last night and came around to mine."

"What the hell for?"

Cragen smiled "He just wanted to talk….. I have, well I have been in touch with him and his sisters since Elliot put his papers in."

Olivia glared at him. "What and you never told me?"

Cragen shrugged "There was no need to; there was nothing to tell you. You were moving on with your life without Elliot. The kids just wanted to let me know where he was in case I needed to get hold of him for any paper work."

"So why didn't you tell me," she yelled. "You know how worried I was, I was going out of my mind not knowing if he was okay. And all this time you were in touch with his kids."

"Because at the time I was asked not to tell you," he told her. "Elliot needed time to sort himself out."

"Yeah and by the sounds of it the prick has done that and still has other people doing his work for him. Well you know what, he can go to hell. I have moved on and I don't need Elliot fucking Stabler in my life anymore," she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks betraying her words.

"Of course you don't," said Cragen reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small box and an envelope. "From now, you have the week off," he told her. Olivia went to protest but he held his hand up to silence her. "You need the break, I don't want to see you till the New Year at least," he said as they both looked down at the box in his hands and the envelope. "Dickie wanted to give you this yesterday but you stormed out before he had the chance. What you decide to do with the contents is up to you," he said handing them to her.

Olivia just looked without reaching for them making Cragen chuckle.

"It won't bite you," he laughed as she eventually took it from him. "I will see you in the new year," he said rubbing her arm. "Have a good Christmas no matter what you do," he said walking away and leaving her alone on the roof as the snow continued to fall. Olivia took a deep as she looked down to her hands.

"Shit," she said under her breath before walking towards the doorway and back into the warmth of the station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Liv okay?" asked Fin as Cragen came into the squad room and went straight over to get a coffee and warm up.

"Don't know," he said taking a drink. "I have put her on a week's leave, told her I don't want to see her till New Year."

"This all have something to do with that phone call and her pissed off mood?"

Cragen just nodded.

"So will she come back after New Year a little happier?" asked Munch.

Cragen shrugged. "Honestly I don't know, I guess that all depends."

"Depends on what?" asked Munch.

"On what happens in the next few minutes," he said sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Amaro and Rollins looked at each other and then around the office. "Does someone want to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Well don't look at us," said Fin. "We are as lost as you are right now."

They all looked at Cragen who said nothing and carried on drinking his coffee as his four detectives went silent and carried on working.

They all jumped a few minutes later when the squad room door burst open and Olivia hurried through.

"Fin …..Munch!" she shouted as she pulled open her drawer and threw her weapon in and slammed it shut locking it. "In fact any of you I don't care who, grab your keys, I need a lift," she said checking though her bag.

They all looked at Cragen who just smiled and kept drinking his coffee.

"Well come on," she said raising her voice and getting annoyed as they all just sat there. "One of you…. Move your ass."

Munch stood up and grabbed his keys.

"You want to tell me where the hell we are going and why the rush?"

"I need to get to the airport," she told him.

"The airport…. Why?" asked Fin.

"I need to catch my flight to Canada," she said grabbing hold of Munches hand and dragging him out of the squad room. They all turned to look at Cragen again.

"Canada," said Amaro.

"What the hell is in Canada?" asked Rollins.

Fin just smiled and shook his head "Not what who," he chuckled as Cragen raised his cup of coffee to him.

"And hopefully that who will put a smile back on her face," he said before walking into his office and closing his door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elliot, thanks for this tonight, I would have been well and truly screwed if you hadn't stepped in. That stomach bug has wiped out half my staff."

Elliot smiled at him as he finished pouring the beer and placed it on the tray for the young waitress.

"Yeah well I owe you, Rick. And I would have felt a total prick saying no especially as I'm living in one of your cabins and you gave me this job out of pity," he laughed.

"You don't owe me anything Man, I told you before you were there for me in Iraq this is just repaying that debt."

Elliot shook his head as the waitress came back with another order.

"Yeah and I told you I was …."

"….only doing my job," laughed Rick. "Yeah so you have said a thousand times."

Elliot looked at his watch and then around the busy bar, before reaching for the bottle whisky and pouring it into the glass.

"Where your kids okay about you working tonight?"

"Yeah they were fine. The older ones understood and Eli just asked me to make sure I was home before Santa arrived as we all had to be in bed otherwise he wouldn't leave any presents. I really appreciate you giving me the next few days off to be with them."

Rick shrugged and took another order from a different waitress. "You deserve it Stabler after the year you have had. Take the next few days with those kids and decide what you want for the future…..You can't hide up here forever."

Elliot just looked at him as he handed the tray of drinks over.

"You trying to get rid of me?" he asked him.

"No, I just don't think serving drinks dressed in a cowboy hat and jeans in a small bar is what you had planned for the rest of your life."

"What you don't think I look good like this?"

"I think you look great," winked one of the waitresses smirking at as she leant on the bar.

Elliot grinned and leaned on the bar facing her.

"And I told you Molly your about 20 years to young for me."

"Yeah, I'm also blond, not tall enough and not a New York Detective," she smirked back.

Elliot shook his head, "Go and get some orders," he told her throwing a drinks mat at her, which she dodged before turning away from him and heading through the crowd and across the dance floor.

Elliot pushed himself up and rested his hands on the bar dropping his head down as he took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Molly has a big mouth, go take a break," said Rick. "And for fucks sake will you please call her," he told his friend.

Elliot looked at him his eyes shining with tears. "I can't, it's too late. I left it to long," he told him. "She has probably moved on, got on with her life without me in it, and doing a lot better for it."

"Or she could be sat at home alone, on Christmas Eve hoping that you call. Do us both a favour and call her. I mean what more damage can you do to your relationship with her? You already took off and ignored her for 6 months, without telling her what the hell happened. What's the worse she can do….. Hang up, tell you to go to hell. At least she isn't stood in front of you, so she can't shoot you."

"More likely to kick me in the nuts or punch me," he said trying to smile before taking a deep breath. "I just feel like I let her down, the way I left and never called her. She deserved so much better than that….God I am such an inconsiderate bastard," he said turning and leaning back on the bar, taking off his cowboy hat and running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe you are, but you were going through a lot shit that you had to sort out by yourself first. Elliot you wouldn't have done any good pouring out your feelings to her after the shooting and finding out about Kathy. You could have handled it better I will give you that. You could have let her know you were okay and would be in touch after you sorted your head out. But you didn't and there's nothing you can do to change that now. All you can do is make that move to talk to her and hope she will let you explain."

Elliot nodded and looked over at his friend. "I'm gonna take that break," he said pushing away from the bar and grabbing his phone from under the counter. I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need," smiled Rick as Elliot pulled on his thick coat and headed towards the back of the bar and the door outside.

The cold air hit him as he went outside the cold stinging his face and catching his breath. He closed the door and stepped to the side leaning against the building, trying his best to stay out of the snow which was falling heavy again. He looked down at his phone his finger hovering over the number one key where he had stored Olivia's number when he got his new phone.

"Okay….here it goes," he said to himself as he pressed the button and he held the phone to his ear. He listened to it ringing his heart racing and his mouth felt dry it rang a few times, then the voice he hadn't heard in over 6 months spoke to him.

" _Hi this is Detective Olivia Benson, please leave a message after the beep and I will get straight back to you…"_ Beeeeep!

"Shit," he cursed as the answering service kicked in.

"Erm….Hi Liv…..It's me, it's Elliot. I was Err; I was hoping to talk to you. I well….. I wanted to …to…..Fuck!" he sighed and took a deep breath. "I was just hoping to talk to you….So I could say….. I could… I'm Sorry," he said not knowing what else to say. "I'm a prick and I'm sorry. Please call me so you can shout at me, tell me yourself how much of a prick I am, punch me…..kick me in the balls… Just please call me ….And Liv….."

He never got to finish as the message service cut him off.

"Fuck!" he said hanging up and staring at the phone debating whether to call again and finish what he wanted to say. He decided against it and dialled his home number instead.

"Hello."

"Hey Maureen," he replied as his oldest daughter answered. "Just calling to check you are all okay?"

"We are fine Dad, just sitting playing monopoly and drinking hot chocolate."

"I wish I was there with you guys, I'm so sorry I had to work."

"It's okay we all understand, you couldn't let Rick down. And let's face it at least we know you're going to be safe tonight, not much danger in serving beer."

"Oh I don't know, some of the women we get in here are little scary," he said making her laugh. "How's Eli, is he pissed that I'm not there."

"He's okay. Dickie let him help him carry the wood in and put it on the fire…. But don't worry, we were careful."

"Okay," he said nodding. "Hopefully I won't be too much longer. Make sure all the doors are locked and don't go outside anymore tonight. Me and Rick saw paw prints out there a few days ago."

"Oh great ….." she said shocked. "And you didn't think to mention this earlier. It's not as though you living in a log cabin in the middle of the woods isn't scary enough to start with."

Elliot chuckled "Why do you think I didn't tell you. I couldn't risk putting you guys off from coming up here."

"That never would have happened Dad. This is the only place we want to be this Christmas."

"That's good to hear Sweetheart."

"There is a little guy hanging on my leg wanting to talk to you," she laughed. "We will all probably be in bed the time you get home. We are all so tired from the walk we done earlier. We made some pizzas and pasta and saved some for you," she told him as Eli pulled on her jumper, wanting to talk to his dad."I'm gonna put the Munchkin on now," she told him.

"Okay, I will see you all in the morning," he said before she handed the phone to Eli.

"Hey Daddy," said Eli.

"Hey Little Man everything okay?"

"Yeah, I put the logs on the fire," he said excitedly.

"So I heard, that was very grown up of you."

"Uh huh," he said back. "Dickie said we were the men of the house when you weren't there, so we have to look after the girls."

"Well Dickie is right," smiled Elliot. "But I will be home soon," he told him.

"How long Daddy, cause Santa is on his way and he won't leave presents if we aren't all in bed before he gets here."

"Don't worry kiddo I will be home before then," he promised unable to hide the smile at his son's innocence.

"Well you better," he warned him. "Cause I asked Santa for a sled so we can go and play on it tomorrow."

"You did huh?"

"Yup, and I'm so excited."

"Well I guess I should get back to work so I can get home on time then, and you should go to bed as well it looks like we will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy, Night, Night."

"Good night Buddy, I love you."

"Love you to Daddy," he said hanging up.

Elliot shook his head smiling and put his phone back in his pocket. The one good thing to come out of the last six months was how close he had become with his kids again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia closed her phone and put it in her bag quickly wiping away at the tear on her cheek.

"Hey Honey, you okay?" asked a young blonde waitress.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, real good," she smiled.

The waitress looked at her. "Do I know you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I mean I doubt it, I have never been up here before."

"Hmmmm, you look familiar," she said handing her a menu and Olivia just shrugged. "So can I get you a drink whilst you're looking at the menu?"

"Sure a beer would be good," the waitress nodded and walked away as Olivia looked around the room from the booth she sat in that faced the bar. She put the menu down not even looking at it, her stomach felt like there was a circus in it, she was so nervous. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe she should have stayed in New York. She reached up and her fingers grasped the pendant on the necklace that had been in the envelope Cragen had given her. She lifted it up and smiled at the words on Semper Fidelis. All worries she had about coming here drifted away.

"Always faith full," she whispered closing her eyes and dropping the necklace back inside her top.

"Everything okay now," she heard the man behind the bar ask someone.

"As good as it can be," she heard another voice answer. A voice up until two minutes ago on an answer phone message she hadn't heard for six months. She slowly opened her eyes and without looking towards the voice slowly slid out of the booth.

Elliot shrugged off his coat, shook off the snow before hanging it up on the coat rack in front of a large mirror. He lifted his head and froze at the image he saw behind him.

"Liv," he whispered to himself his body beginning to shake. He slowly turned around to face her, their eyes locking on each other as they both just stood staring, neither of them moving.

"Yo! Stabler! ….. Snap out of it people need drinks," said Molly banging her hand on the bar top. Elliot ignored her, his eyes fixed on Olivia, his mouth slightly open in shock at seeing her stood there. Rick lifted his head from the beer he was pulling and over to Elliot after he heard Molly shouting. He saw Elliot just stood staring across the bar and followed his friend's eyes, smiling when he saw where and who they were fixed on.

"Well I'll be damned," he grinned as he looked between his best friend and the brunette he had heard so much about.

"Stabler!" yelled Molly again.

"Molly….." said Rick shaking his head. "Leave it."

"But I need drinks."

"I will sort it," he smiled as Elliot finally started walking across the bar towards her.

Olivia watched him as he walked towards her slowly, her whole body shaking with nerves. He looked good, in his black jeans, white shirt and a black cowboy hat and the large silver buckle on his belt. He had lost a little weight over the months and toned down a little which looked really good on him.

He got closer and stopped just in front of her. She looked over his shoulder and saw the barman and blonde waitress staring at them.

"Hey," he said quietly not knowing exactly what to say to her.

Olivia stared down at the floor unable to look at him now he was stood in front of her. She licked her lips and gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Liv… Olivia….how did you, I mean what are you doing here, how did you know…."

"You're a prick," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear cutting him off mid sentence.

"What?"

"You're a fucking prick and I should kick you in the balls for what you have done," she said lifting her head slightly but still not meeting his eyes as she repeated the words he had left in his voice mail.

"I am…..and you should," he agreed. "I was an idiot Liv."

"Yes you were," she snapped finally looking him in the eyes. "I was your partner, I was supposed to be your friend," she said her anger levels rising. "Six fucking months and nothing, six months of me thinking you hated me and it was my fault you left. Six months of…."

"Liv stop, none of this was your fault," he said reaching out for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't," she snapped. "Don't touch me…. God you are such a bastard."

"You don't think I know that," he said reaching for her again. This time she didn't pull away as he took hold of her hand. "You don't think I don't hate myself for leaving like I did and not getting in touch."

"I should shoot you for what you have done," she told him and Elliot smiled a little at her words.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he said linking his fingers through hers. "But I would rather you heard me out before you did."

Olivia nodded and looked down at their joined hands but made no move to pull away.

"So which of my kids told you where I was?"

"Dickie, he asked me to meet him. He told me what happened with Kathy after the shooting. I got so angry having to hear it from your son. I lost my temper and stormed away from him."

"So how did you end up here?"

Olivia left go of his hand and reached into her pocket taking out the envelope with the note and Christmas card in it.

"He gave this to Don along with a plane ticket."

Elliot took the envelope from her and Olivia noticed his hands were shaking as he opened it and took out the card and letters. One letter in his writing the other in Dickies.

"Dickie explains in his letter that he found this card and letter the last time he was up here. How he told you to send it, but you told him that I didn't need you anymore, and I was better without you…. Well I got news for you Stabler, I'm not."

"Liv …"

"No," she said lifting her hand and stopping him talking. "You had six months to talk to me and didn't, so right now you can shut the hell up and listen to me," she told him.

"Thirteen years we were partners…. Thirteen. How the hell could you even think I would hate you? You should have come to me the night you found that bitch in bed with someone else and I would have had your back, I would have been there for you. But instead you took off without a word and that hurt, more than you will ever know. Then to have Cragen tell me you handed your papers in… You took the fuckin coward's way out Stabler. You ran away from everything all your problems, all your friends and me… You left me!" she yelled and Elliot's head snapped to the side, his cowboy hat falling off as her hand connected with his face.

"Ouch," said Molly wincing as everyone in the bar watched the two of them.

"Better than a kick in the nuts," laughed Rick.

Elliot turned his head back and stared at Olivia not knowing what to do as his eyes filled with tears.

"Dammit Stabler," she said grabbing the front of his shirt. "Do I have to do everything?" she asked him grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him to her and before he could speak her lips were on his.

Elliot stumbled forward as her lips connected with his, soft and gentle just like in his dreams. Elliot just let her kiss him as he stood there shocked, unable to take everything in that was happening.

Olivia realised he wasn't kissing her back and started to panic as she moved her head back slightly and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I thought that…..Well I read the letter and card and thought…..Shit," she said stepping back from him when he didn't speak. "I should…I'm gonna go…."

Elliot reached out and cupped the back of her neck. "Don't go," he said his voice deep and low as he pulled her towards him again.

"But….."

"But nothing," he said dipping his head and kissing her softly his lips barely touching hers. "You just caught me surprise," he breathed against her lips."I mean one minute I'm leaving you a message praying you would call me. The next your stood in front of me shouting at me, slapping me, then kissing me….It was all a bit much," he smiled dropping his forehead to hers.

She smiled back as she felt the fingers of his other hand find hers.

"I guess I did come on a bit strong."

"No more than I deserved, the slap I could have done without, but the kiss," he said biting his bottom lip. "That was perfect, even if I did just stand there like a complete idiot."

Olivia lifted her head and looked into his eyes, before looking around the bar seeing people still staring at them.

"We are being watched," she smiled.

"Yeah, they are probably all trying to get a look at this woman I have been going on and on about for the last six months."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Instead of me listening to the customers problems I seemed to tell them all mine," he chuckled making her laugh. "So what now Liv?" he asked her as he stopped laughing and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I think you should buy me a drink….Cowboy," she told him as she bent down and picked up his cowboy hat and put it on his head. "And we need to talk, however I don't want to go into everything tonight, I read your letter so I know a lot of what went on. It's Christmas Eve, let's just relax and try and have fun."

"I reckon I could do that, if that's what you want?"

"It is….. So come on I need a drink and something strong," she said leading him to the bar and climbing up on the bar stool. Elliot went to sit next to her. "Oh no you don't," she said pushing him off the stool. "Unless I'm mistaking your still working, so get your ass back behind the bar."

"Liv I don't think Rick would mind if I had a drink with you."

"Well I would, now get behind the bar and serve me," she winked at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both wrapped their arms around themselves as they stepped out the warm bar into the cold night. It was still snowing and the temperature had dropped again.

"Soooo, I never asked you which hotel you booked into. Not that there is many to choose from," he said looking over at her.

They had sat for almost an hour talking about anything other than the shooting and why Elliot just upped and left. Olivia had gotten most of her answers from his note and card so all she wanted to do was catch up on what he had been doing since then. All the rest could wait for another day. All she cared about was she was with him and he was okay.

"I'm not," she said looking back at him. "I didn't really think it all through when I jumped on the plane. I haven't got a thing with me," she chuckled. "So I guess you should take me to the nearest hotel and I will see what rooms they have."

Elliot reached down and took hold of her hand as they walked into the parking lot at the side of the bar.

"It was only so I knew which one to call and cancel the reservation," he told her. "If you think I am letting you go to stay in some hotel room on Christmas Eve when I haven't seen you for six months then you're wrong. Your coming home with me."

"I was hoping you would say that," she said as they stopped by a black pick-up truck.

"Should I follow you in my rental?" she asked pointing over to the small car further back.

Elliot shook his head. "It will be okay here, that little thing would never make it down the track," he told her opening the door for her. Olivia brushed past him to climb in and Elliot put his hand on her arm stopping her. "I'm so happy you are here," he told her lifting his hand and brushing her hair out of her face. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw you in the mirror standing behind me."

She smiled a little as he cupped her cheek his fingers were cold as his thumb brushed lightly over skin.

"Thank you for taking that step that I was too scared to take," he said as he dipped his head forward and kissed her softly their cold lips barely touching. "Because as much as I tried to deny it over the last few months….. I…. I need you."

Olivia didn't say anything back she just deepened the kiss as Elliot pushed her back against the open door of the truck as the kiss became more urgent. Olivia grabbed his coat and pulled him to her their bodies pressing together as close as they could with their thick coats. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue slide in and find hers touching it lightly, sending shivers though her body that had nothing to do with the freezing temperatures.

When she had thought about kissing Elliot in the past and there had been plenty of those times, she always figured it would feel strange and a little weird because they had been partners for so long. But this wasn't strange, or weird, it was…..It was perfect, like it was meant to be, like their lips were meant to be joined like this, his tongue stroking hers so softly, yet so passionately. It was the perfect kiss.

Elliot pulled back from her gasping slightly for breath as he watched her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, her eyes still closed.

"Liv," he almost whispered. "You okay?"

"Hmmmm," she murmured slowly opening her eyes and fixing them on his. "I'm perfect," she smiled.

Elliot nodded "We should get going," he said his voice breaking slightly as he looked at her. "I'm under strict instructions to be home before Santa does his rounds otherwise he won't leave any presents," he said stepping back and leaving room for her to climb into the truck.

Without another word she climbed into the truck and Elliot slammed the door closed. He quickly ran around to the front and brushed off as much of the loose snow as he could from the window before climbing into the driver's seat. He looked over at Olivia who was sat still and staring out the window as he started the truck, he would have been a little worried by her silence if it wasn't for the small smile on her lips.

He slowly pulled the truck out of the parking lot the fresh snow crunching under the tyres and headed out of town.

"You know what," said Olivia finally breaking the silence after a few minutes of driving. "I must have been a good girl this year, because after that kiss… I reckon Santa gave me my present early," she said finally looking over at him and grinning.

Elliot grinned back before fixing his eyes back on the road ahead. "I got my gift as soon as I saw you in the mirror," he told her as the truck got darker when they left the lights of the town behind them and headed into the mountains. After a mile or so Elliot turned off the main road and onto a small track through the trees just wide enough for the truck.

"Jesus Elliot where the hell are you living?"

"Its Ricks vacation cabin. He normally rents it out in the summer to families who enjoy doing outdoor activities, like walking, mountain biking, kayaking, and fishing. Then in the winter people hire it for skiing and ice climbing, stuff like that. But when I needed somewhere to stay, he cancelled the few bookings he had and let me have it."

"You must be close for him to do that?"

Elliot nodded in the darkness. "We are. We have always been there for each other when we really needed it, and I will tell you all about that sometime," he said as the truck came out the trees and into a large opening surrounded by trees. In the middle was a large wooden two floor cabin all lit up with white lights.

"Wow," she gasped. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"That's just what Eli and Lizzy said the first time they came here. All the kids love it, they couldn't wait to spend Christmas here with me, which pissed off Kathy quite a bit," he smiled as the truck came to a stop. "Come on, let's get inside and get warmed up this place has a huge log fire," he said climbing out the truck and closing the door. He walked around to the front of the truck and looked in the window at Olivia. She was just sitting there staring ahead not moving. He walked around and opened the door.

"You coming?" he asked her. She shook her head not moving.

"I can't," she mumbled. Elliot just looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"God I am so stupid, this is why I never do anything on impulse. Why I always plan everything."

"Liv what are you going on about?"

"I never even thought about your kids. How this would affect them, me just turning up, on Christmas Eve. You probably have all these plans for tomorrow, to celebrate the day with them and I turn up out the blue, no warning, spoiling everything."

"Whoa….stop okay," he said cupping her face and turning her head to face him. "You aren't spoiling anything. This isn't just out of the blue….. Well for me it is but my kids are the ones that bought that plane ticket, right?"

Olivia nodded into his hands.

"Which means they wanted you to come, they planned and hoped you would use that ticket. If you ask me, Christmas will be spoilt a lot more for them if they wake in the morning and find out you were here and left."

"But….."

"No buts Liv. Yes I have plans for tomorrow, but they will be a lot better now you're here, celebrating with us."

"Your sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now will you please get your ass out the truck cause I'm freezing mine off stood out here," he said holding out his hand to her.

She took it and climbed out as he slammed the door closed behind her.

"We can't have that," she said as he led her to the front door.

"Have what?"

"Your ass freezing off," she chuckled. "It's one of your best assets," she laughed as she left loose of his hand and slipped it over his ass squeezing his butt cheeks and making him jump.

"That's exactly what I thought about yours for the last 13 years," he said nudging her as he put the key in the door and opened it, noticing how her hand still cupped his ass, as the warmth from inside the cabin hit them as they walked in.

 **Part 2 will be up by Christmas Eve. It will be rated M by then, because I just can't help myself.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to the first Chapter. I love doing these short stories like this.**

 **I know I said this was only going to be two chapters however it kind of grew and now it will be three.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first.**

Chapter 2

"The kids must all be in bed," Elliot said quietly as he took his coat off and walked over to the kitchen area."Can I get you anything?" he asked her opening the fridge and looking inside, finding the left over pizza and pasta.

"No I'm good thanks," she said as she took her own coat off and walked over towards the fireplace. She looked down at the glass of milk, plate of cookies and a bunch of carrots. Propped up behind them was a letter addressed to Santa. Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's about the fourth letter he has done for Santa," he told her.

"It's so cute," she smiled as Elliot pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so happy that you're here," he said kissing the side of her head.

"I guess we have your kids to thank for that."

"Yeah….. I can't believe they are all in bed, they are gonna be so happy to see you in the morning. They will probably go mad because I didn't wake them and tell them."

They stood for a while just looking into the fire the sound of the crackling flames the only sound filling the room.

"So you want to help me do my Santa duties?" he asked her."Before we got bed."

Olivia turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow smirking."Before we go to bed?" she asked.

"No…. I mean…Shit… Liv I didn't mean that, I just meant….Like….. I mean…. You can have my bed, I will…"

She put her fingers to his lips to stop him talking. "El I didn't fly all this way to this freezing little town to sleep alone tonight. I may have freaked out a little outside in the truck, but that had to happen at some point," she told him, smiling at his shocked face. "So let's play Santa and go to bed."

Elliot swallowed hard and nodded his head."Erm, yeah okay," he grinned. "I will just go and get the presents," he said rushing away and down the corridor at the other side of the cabin.

Olivia walked over to the large Christmas tree and looked at the decorations. She smiled as she reached up and touched the home made ones that Eli had obviously made. She couldn't remember the last time she had put up a tree, it just never seemed worth it when she was at home alone, and at work for most the holidays. She had always envied Elliot a little when he would get excited about the holiday season.

"First load," he said quietly as he came back in the room with two large sacks and put them down next to her. "You start unloading these and I will get the other stuff."

She nodded and started to pull the gifts out the bags and placed them under the tree in five separate little piles for each of the kids. Noticing how Eli seemed to have a lot more than the older kids.

"Shit," she cursed as she looked at the name tag on one of the presents.

"What's up?" asked Elliot putting a sled down next to the pile for Eli.

"I don't have anything for the kids….. Or you," she said. "I just, I didn't even think."

"You being here is enough," he smiled. "And if it makes you feel any better, I don't have you anything either," he said taking the present from her and putting it in Maureen's pile.

"Now stop worrying get unpacking," he told her nodding down at the sacks as he disappeared again.

When he came back this time he had four snowboards under his arms, one each for the older kids.

"That's it all," he smiled placing them behind the piles of presents. "Now for the next job," he said reaching into his jeans pocket and taking out some glitter. "Magic Santa dust," he told her as he sprinkled it on the floor around the presents then walked backwards towards the fireplace leaving a trail right up to the flames and around the milk and cookies.

He picked up the carrots and walked over to the front door. "Back in a sec," he told her opening the door and going outside. He came back a few seconds later minus the carrots. "Something wild out there will eat them," he grinned as he walked back to the fire to get warm. He picked up the milk and drank half the glass before putting it back down then picked up the plate of cooking and handed one to Olivia.

"Don't forget to drop crumbs," he told her as they both ate one cookie each dropping crumbs on the floor next to the glass of milk. Elliot put the other cookie down after eating half of it. "All done," he said looking around the room, and then taking hold of her hand. "You erm… You ready for bed now?"

"Yeah, she nodded. "I'm actually really tired after today. It's been long and emotional."

"I meant what I said earlier," he said cupping her face. "I can sleep out here if you want."

"I don't want," she told him. "Now take me to bed Santa."

Elliot turned from her and put up the fire guard and picked up Eli's letter to Santa. "Best not forget this," he said holding up the letter and putting it into his pocket, before taking her hand and leading her across the room. He turned off the lights leaving only the tree lights on and led her down the corridor to the last door before the stairs.

He reached for the handle as Olivia moved in and stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"When I woke up this morning, I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be sleeping next to you tonight."

"That makes two of us," he said pushing the door open and taking her hand he led her in closing the door behind them.

The room was lit only by the glow of the fire, the dark wood furniture making it feel warm and cosy. Elliot let go of hand and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Olivia stood by the door not moving as he went to the drawers and opened the bottom one and pulled out a large t-shirt.

"Will this do for you to sleep in?" he asked her handing her the top.

"Yeah…. Thanks," she said taking it from him. She could tell he was a nervous as she was.

"The bathroom is just through that door," he said pointing to another door. "There are clean towels in there already.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Of course not, there should be a spare toothbrush in there as well."

"Okay thanks," she said turning away from him and heading into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut Elliot looked around the room and quickly ran to the bed pulling the blankets off and sheets, stripping the bed completely. He then got out clean bedding and made it back up again as quick as he could. He stepped back and looked at the bed and took a deep breath.

"Okay….Calm down," he said under his breath and looked around the room making sure everything else was okay as he heard the shower turn off.

"Shit," he cursed going to the drawers and pulling out a pair of sweatpants and changed into them. He normally slept in just boxers but he didn't want to push things with Olivia by taking things to quick. "You can do this, it's just Liv," he said sitting on the bottom of the bed. "You're just going to share a bed with the woman you have dreamt about for years, what you got to worry about," he chuckled to himself.

He jumped up as the bathroom door opened and Olivia walked out.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Feel a lot better now."

"Is the t-shirt okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah it's fine," she told him as she watched Elliot's eyes look over her body.

"You're telling me its fine," he said under his breath as his eyes looked at her long legs and he licked his lips as his eyes got higher and locked onto her face. She looked beautiful, her hair was still wet and she had no make-up on, she looked so perfect.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"I'm erm….. I'm just going to use the bathroom," he mumbled as she walked past him towards the bed.

"El," she said stopping him at the door way. "Which side can I have?" she asked looking at the bed.

Elliot turned and faced her smirking.

"Any, I sleep in the middle normally."

"Hmmm funny that," she smirked back. "Me too, so it might be a bit of a squash."

"Jesus," he whispered as he felt a stirring in his groin and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Olivia looked around the bedroom and slowly walked around the bed. There were a few personal items on the top of the drawers and that was it. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her phone down and picked up the photo on the top of bedside table and smiled at it. It was a recent photo of all five kids pulling funny faces. She put it down and turned around to look at the photo on the other side. She reached across the bed lying on her stomach and picked it up. It was a photo of her and Elliot when they got their promotion years ago. They were in a bar still wearing their dress uniforms and they both looked a little drunk. She smiled as she remembered how pissed off Kathy was when she had to carry him out of the bar and put him in a taxi later that night.

She put the photo down and pulled the blankets back and slipped under them, sighing at how comfy the bed was. She shuffled over to the side of the bed with the photo of the kids, and laid her head back closing her eyes.

She jumped when both the bathroom door opened and her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Don… Yeah I got here okay, sorry I should have called you…..Yeah… Yes everything is fine….No I'm not just saying that, I mean it this time….." she looked at Elliot when she heard him chuckling.

"Yes I know I always say I'm fine, but I do mean it this time…..Jesus, no I didn't kick him in the balls," she said unable to hide the grin at the look on Elliot's face. "No I didn't get booked into a hotel, I'm err, I'm staying with Elliot…. I will and thank You Don, for everything," she said hanging up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he was just checking everything was okay and I hadn't put you in hospital," she told him as he added some more wood to the fire.

"That should keep it going till the morning," he said turning back to the bed and walking around to the other side. "You sure your okay with this?"

"I'm sure," she told him pulling the blankets back. Elliot went to climb still wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt. "El is that how you normally go to bed?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Sweatpants and t-shirt."

"Not normally, no," he laughed."But I didn't want to….."

"Take them off," she interrupted him. "Your not going to be comfy and sleep otherwise."

Elliot never spoke as he reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head and threw it across the room onto a chair. Olivia bit on her bottom lip as she raked her eyes over his body, the man was like a freak of nature, and He was perfectly toned in all the right places. Olivia felt a dull throb between her legs as he pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them away, leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

Elliot climbed into bed and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling and he felt Olivia moving next to him as she lay down in the same position.

"Why don't you hate me for what I done?" he asked her breaking the silence. "You should hate me."

"I could never hate you, and believe me when I say I tried."

Elliot turned on his side to face her.

"It's not like I didn't give you plenty of opportunities to, I was a prick quite a few times during our Partnership."

"More than a few," she grinned turning on her side to face him. "But my bitchiness matched you step for step."

"The perfect Partnership."

"Until you blocked me out," she said not looking at him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "And you will never know how sorry I am for that."

"So why do it. I would have been there for you every step of the way."

"I know you would have, but I thought I could handle it myself… I was wrong."

Olivia moved a little closer and took hold of his hand that was resting on the pillow between them.

"I spent the first month angry and drunk," he told her. "I went from motel to motel drinking every night. I wanted to call you every time I heard your voicemails, but I convinced myself you would be disappointed in me because I was so drunk and such a mess, so I would drink more to try and block out those feelings, but it didn't work it just made things worse. I convinced myself that you hated me for shooting Jenna."

"Elliot I could never hate you for that, you never had a choice. She could have killed any of us that day."

"Yeah well I never saw it that way. Then Cragen told me that IAB were going through all my old cases that involved a shooting or anytime I had been written up. They were out to get me and that meant they would likely go for you as well…."

"So you quit to protect me."

Elliot nodded into the pillow. "I couldn't let them drag you down which is what they would have done. The only way to stop it was to retire. But I knew if I came to you and told you, you would have tried to talk me out of it. So I signed the papers and gave them to Cragen and told him to tell you. I then called Rick got on the bike and came up here. I got rid of my cell phone so you couldn't call me and gave the kids my new one for emergencies."

He saw the tears filling her eyes as they stared across the pillow at each other.

"So why didn't you call me later, why was it up to your son to come to me and give me the letter and card?" she asked him as the tears rolled down her face and dropped onto the pillow.

"Because I'm a stupid fucking idiot that's why."

"Yeah you are," she sniffed as Elliot left loose of her hand and gently wiped away her tears. "But I'm to blame just as much as you."

"No your not Liv, all this was my own doing."

"Yes I am. I should have tried harder to find you, to reach out to you. But I just let you go. I just thought you were happy at home with Kathy and the kids and you didn't need me anymore. I should have come to find you. You were my Partner and I just let you go."

"You know, to say we were supposed to be good Detectives with the best closure rates we were pretty clueless when it came to our feelings for each other."

"Yeah we were," she laughed, before looking away from him again.

"What is it?" he asked her, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head back up to look at her.

"Just thinking of something Dickie said when he came to see me."

"Oh god, I hate to think what this is."

"He said you only went back to Kathy because she got pregnant, despite your feelings for me…. Elliot when did you… I mean how long have you had feelings for me, other than what Partners should feel for each other."

"A while…"

"A while, that's your answer I need a little more than that."

"Gitano," he told her. "Well before then, but that was when I realised I wanted you and I couldn't be without you."

"So why didn't you say something then."

"Because I was scared, I was scared if I told you or showed you how I felt and then screwed it up or you didn't feel the same then I would lose you from my life completely. So I done the opposite. I acted like a prick and pushed you away, when all I wanted to do was hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I wanted you. I came to your apartment after the Gitano case to tell you what I had meant in the hospital and how it had come out wrong, but weren't there. Then I found out you had transferred to Computer Crimes and I was so pissed off. By the time I got my head out my ass and stopped sulking and came to tell you again you had gone undercover for the FEDS."

"I'm sorry. I really thought you didn't want to be partners anymore. I thought getting away for a while would help me make sense of my feelings for you, but all it done was make me want you more. Then by the time I got back and we were actually talking again and back to being us, you got Kathy pregnant and moved home. So I put all my feelings for you out of my head and just got on with the job."

"I should have just kissed you in the locker room after that fight with Blaine. I should have told you then how I felt, instead of walking away," he said cupping her face and stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Then I wouldn't have spent the last 6 years dreaming of what could have been. I should have come to you that night instead of jumping into bed with Kathy."

"So why did you. If you had the feelings you say you had for me, why sleep with her?"

"We had just got our friendship back on track and I didn't want to turn up on your doorstep needing more than that from you and have you turn me down. I couldn't lose you again. So I took the easy option. I had been to see the kids my head was all over the place and she asked me to stay. I just needed to forget what I had seen that night just for a while. No sooner had we finished than I regretted it and I was out her bed and out the door. I hated myself for using her like that when it wasn't her I wanted."

"I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt when you told me she was pregnant and you were moving home."

"I'm sorry… I am sorry for everything I have put you through and the way I have treated you. You deserve so much more than I can offer you. That's why I didn't get in touch. I thought if I just left you alone you would move on and be happy. If I had known how you felt, I would have come home to you."

Olivia watched the tear running down his cheek and moved her head forward and gently kissed it away, placing gentle kisses down his cheek to his mouth.

"No more talking El," she breathed against his mouth. "We both fucked up, let's just work on making up for lost time."

"I can do that," he whispered moving closer to her and moving his hand to her hip and pulling her to him as the kiss deepened and their tongues found each other. The kiss was slow and deep, full of passion.

Elliot slid his hand slowly from her hip down over her ass cheeks slipping it under the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing. He heard her moaning into his mouth as he trailed his fingers over her thigh and down to her knee, before taking hold of her leg and lifting it up placing it over his hip allowing him to move closer to her.

"Shit," she mumbled into his mouth when she felt the start of his erection pushing against her through his boxers and her lace panties. Elliot's body shuddered as she dragged her nails down his back and slipped her hand into the top of his boxers and gripped his ass pulling him to her.

Elliot broke away from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck suckling gently of her skin as his hand moved up under the t-shirt his finger tips lightly stroking her side and the side of breasts. She tipped her head back giving him greater access to her neck as his large hand cupped her breast and his palm brushed against her erect and sensitive nipple.

"Fuck," he mumbled against her neck as their lower bodies moved together. He rolled her onto her back moving between her legs raising himself up on one elbow as he looked down at her, his hand still on her breast, his breathing heavy as he continued to push his now hard cock against her core.

Olivia swallowed hard as she looked up at him, the glow from the fire lighting them up.

"You are so beautiful," she told him as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," he smiled before kissing her lips lightly. "Along with how damn sexy you are," he told her as he gently rubbed her nipple between his finger and thumb and watched as she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. "Sooo fucking sexy," he whispered as he felt her push her hips up against him, and he ground himself against her, his cock rubbing against her sensitive clit through their thin layer of clothing.

"Jesus El…" she sighed as they began to move together still clothed. She knew without the underwear he would be buried deep inside her, making love to her.

"I….. I want you so much… But…" he moaned into her neck.

"…We shouldn't rush into sex, not straight away," she panted, as they continued to move together.

"Yeah…..But I am so turned on…. So hard for you," he told her as she scraped her nails down his back."I need to ….."

"Cum," she finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Me to," she said as he lifted his head stopped moving between her legs. "El, make me cum."

Elliot completely stilled and looked down at her a small smile on his face. "Do you know how many times I have heard you say those words in my dreams?"

"About the same amount as you have done it to me in my dreams," she replied as he slid off her slightly. "Just because we don't want to rush the sex, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," she winked.

"Couldn't agree more," he said as his hand lifted her t-shirt up and revealed her breasts to him for the first time. He licked his lips as he ran his fingers lightly over them rubbing her nipples. "Gorgeous," he said dropping his head forward and taking her pert nipple into his warm mouth and sucked on it gently, swirling his tongue around the small bud, as his fingers played with the other nipple.

Olivia dropped her head back as she felt his teeth graze the nipple and rubbed her thighs together to try and ease the dull throb there. She could feel the wetness between her legs making her panties damp, and she jumped when she felt Elliot's fingers brushing over her stomach and over the top of her underwear and press against her core through the damp material.

She knew he would be able to feel the dampness of her arousal and she should have been slightly embarrassed by it but she wasn't, she just needed him to touch her, to feel his fingers slip inside her.

Elliot lifted his head from her breast.

"Liv…..Look at me," he told her as his fingers moved across the top of her panty line. As she opened her eyes he moved his hand inside his fingers slipping between her wet, warm folds as she spread her legs a little wider for him.

"Fuck, baby…..Your soaked," he breathed as her juices coated his fingers.

"Only for you," she told him as he pushed a single finger inside her his palm brushing against her clit as he moved the finger around gently inside her before slipping it from her, and out of her panties.

"I need to taste you," he said his voice deeper than she had ever heard it before. She watched as he raised his hand to his face and sucked slowly on the finger that had been inside her and moaning in pleasure. "So sweet," he said before licking his lips and sliding his hand back down and inserting two fingers straight into her hot wet opening. He crashed his mouth against hers as his fingers moved in and out of her at a steady pace his thumb brushing against her clit.

Olivia could feel his erection pushing against her leg through his boxers and moved her hand down brushing it over the top of the material and feeling how hard and big he was.

He moaned into her mouth as she grabbed the top of the shorts and pulled them away from him and down slightly freeing him. She moved slightly turning onto her side a little more as she took hold of him in her hand and began to stroke him firmly. She swiped her thumb over his tip spreading the pre cum already pooled there and she felt him jump slightly.

Elliot kicked the blankets off them and looked down between them all he could see was tangled arms and legs as they both pleasured each other, bringing each other closer and closer to their release.

Elliot added a third finger as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her as Olivia gripped him harder and pumped faster. The room filled with panting breaths, moans and groans.

"Oh god!" she gasped. "Don't….Don't stop, right there," she told him. "Right…. Fucking….. There!"

"So…close," he grunted as he pressed and rubbed his thumb over her clit sending her over the edge as she dropped her head back against the pillow, her hand stopped moving on his cock as her body convulsed and she came around his fingers, her inner walls gripping his fingers hard as her juices coated his fingers even more.

As the initial wave of her orgasm calmed she carried on stroking him. "Fuck, that's it baby…Harder….Oh Shit!" he gasped as they both looked down between them and watched as her hand moved faster and harder up and down his shaft bringing him closer and closer to his own release.

Elliot his cock into her hand, his body jerking twice before releasing, his warm seed spurting from him covering her hand and stomach as Elliot gasped for breath.

"Jesus Christ," he panted looking her in the eyes. "That was…."

"Amazing," she grinned crashing her mouth against his and kissing him hard.

"Just what I needed," he smiled against her lips.

"Me too, do you know how long it is since I haven't had to do that to myself?" she asked him.

"If it's as long as me, then it's a long time," he chuckled making her jump as he swiped his fingers along the length of her soaked pussy.

"We should get cleaned up," she told him finally leaving loose of his softening cock.

"Yeah," he said kissing the tip of her nose. "I will grab some wipes from the bathroom."

He jumped up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned to face her.

"After that Liv, I don't know how long I will be able to wait before I make love to you," he grinned as he disappeared through the door.

Once they cleaned each other up. Elliot gave her a clean pair of his boxers and t-shirt to put on whilst he put on his sweatpants.

They lay back down and Elliot pulled up the blankets around them as Olivia turned on her side and moved back against his chest. Elliot wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him. He softly kissed her neck on top of the mark he had left earlier.

"Merry Christmas Baby," he whispered as he heard her yawn.

"Merry Christmas," she said snuggling back into him a little more.

They both lay there for a few minutes in silence before they spoke quietly at the same time.

"I love you," they both said smiling, still as in sync just as they always had been. They closed their eyes and for the first time in a long time drifted off to sleep without any trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy…. Daddy," Elliot heard and a little hand tapped him on the arm. "Wake up Daddy…."

Elliot slowly opened his eyes a little confused at first by the weight of another person lying half on top of him, a smile crossing his lips as he remembered it was Olivia and then got a little worried at what his young son would think and thankful both him and Olivia had clothes on.

"Daddy, you awake now?" Eli asked tapping his arm again.

"Yeah, Buddy," he said his voice husky from just waking. "Are you okay?" he asked his son, his eyes finally focusing on him as Olivia moved beside him. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No Daddy…. Santa has been," he said yawning.

Elliot looked at the bedside clock it was only twenty past three. "Eli, I don't think Santa will have been yet it's too early, why don't you go back to bed and go to sleep for a few more hours," he said hoping he would accept this and let him sleep a little longer.

"But he has been Daddy," he said climbing on the bed and sitting next to him.

"Did you go snooping down into the living room?" Elliot asked him a smile on his lips as he looked at his son's excited face.

Eli shook his head. "No Daddy. You said I wasn't to go into the living room alone because of the fire."

"So how do you know Santa has been?"

Eli lifted his head and looked over at Elliot at Olivia.

"Because of Olivia," said Eli grinning.

Elliot frowned "What do you mean because of Olivia?"

Eli sighed "Because Daddy, I left a note for Santa."

"Yeah."

"Well I asked Santa if he could bring you a present this year….." Elliot just looked at his son confused. "I asked Santa to bring Olivia for your present and he did. She is here," he beamed.

"You asked Santa to bring me Olivia?" asked Elliot a lump in his throat.

Eli nodded excitedly.

"Why did you ask Santa for that?"

"I was ear watching," he told his dad and Elliot couldn't help but smile at his sons mix up of words. "I head Dickie and the girls talking last night when you were at work. And they said the best present you could have this year would be Olivia, cause it would make you really happy, because you love her. So I wrote a letter last night and left it for Santa… And look he brought Olivia," he grinned. "Although Daddy you have been naughty opening your present before everyone else is up."

Elliot felt Olivia shaking beside him as she tried not to laugh out loud at Elliot being told off from his Son; however when he looked down at her he saw her eyes open and shining with tears at what Eli had said.

"So Daddy, are you happy with your present?" he asked him as Elliot just lay there stunned.

"Erm….. Yeah, I'm really happy Kiddo."

"Cool… plus if Santa can bring a real person then he will definitely be able to bring me a sled and Game boy," he said yawning again and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sure he can," Elliot said ruffling his son's blond hair. "But why don't you try and get some more sleep before we go and have a look, otherwise you will be too tired to play with all your presents."

Eli thought about it for a few more seconds as he yawned again. "I guess I am still tired," he said sleepily. "But could I just sleep in here with you and Olivia? Dickie snores really loud."

"Well…..Erm…"

"Sure you can Eli," said Olivia sitting up slightly.

"Thanks Olivia," he said climbing over Elliot and squeezing in between him and Olivia and lying down as Olivia pulled the blankets up over him.

"Comfy?" she asked, as her and Elliot turned on their sides to face him.

Eli nodded and yawned again. "Olivia was it cool on Santa's sleigh?" he asked her. "I know you were in his sack all wrapped in paper but it must have been so cool to fly," he said closing his eyes.

"It was very cool," she said to him. "And thank you for asking Santa to bring me here for your Daddy."

"Your welcome," he said sleepily as Elliot looked over his son's head at Olivia and smiled.

"You okay," he asked her quietly.

"Never better," she told him as Elliot reached over the top of his son and took hold of her hand resting them lightly over Eli.

"We should get some more sleep. If Eli was excited about you being here imagine what three girls are going to be like," he chuckled as they both looked over the top of Eli's head their eyes locked together.

"I meant what I said earlier, before we fell asleep, I do love you El."

"I meant it as well and it felt so good to tell you, finally….. Hey what's wrong?" he asked her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I just, I can't lose you again. I don't want to spend Christmas here with you and kids only to go back to New York alone. I just don't think I could take that."

"Neither could I Liv. There is no way I could let you leave without me."

"What?"

Elliot smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Liv as soon as we can, we are cancelling your flight…."

"But….."

"Let me finish," he grinned. "We are cancelling the flight. Then once the kids are on their flight home we are packing everything into the pick-up, putting my bike in the trailer and driving back to New York together…I can't live without you either," he smiled."When you leave to go back, I will be coming with you."

"You mean it?"

"I'm done running Liv. I'm not gonna risk losing you again. So as long as you don't mind me crashing at your place till I find somewhere to live….."

"Of course I don't mind," she sniffed.

"Come here," he said lifting his head and meeting her half way across Eli and cupping her face kissing her softly.

"That's so yucky," mumbled Eli from in between making them chuckle.

"I'm never leaving you again Benson, I promise you," he told her as they both lay back down. "Your stuck with me forever," he smiled at her as they both closed their eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep as Eli snored gently in between them.

 **I promise I will have the third and final Chapter up by Christmas Eve.**

 **And there will definitely be a lot more Elliot and Olivia lovin in it.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get this updated for Christmas Day; I just never had the time.**

 **The response and reviews to the story have been amazing, thank you so much.**

Chapter 3

"Hey short stuff," said Dickie from under his blankets. "It's time to get up and see what Santa left," he said stretching and pulling the blankets off his face and looking over to Eli's bed. "Eli," he said sitting up and looking around the room.

"Dammit," he said jumping up. "You better have not gone downstairs alone," he said grabbing a hoody and pulling it on as he ran from his room. He banged on his sister doors before opening it.

"Is the little squirt in here?" he asked looking around at all three beds.

"No…why?" asked Maureen sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Cause he isn't in his bed either," he told them all as they all sat up looking at him.

"Bet he sneaked downstairs to open his presents," laughed Kathleen climbing out of bed, as Dickie took off downstairs. He ran past his dad's room and into the living room. All the presents were still under the tree and wrapped.

"Please be with Dad," he said heading back up the corridor. He pushed his Dads door open and froze to the spot as he looked at the bed. There cuddled up altogether his Dad, Eli and Olivia. He felt a lump rising in his throat and tears threatened his eyes as he watched them all sleeping.

"Did you find him?" asked Kathleen coming down the stairs. Dickie just nodded and turned to his sister smiling.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Look," he said quietly nodding into his Dads room.

Kathleen came up beside and looked at her Dads. "Oh my freakin God!" she screamed loudly right in Dickies ear making him jump.

"Kathleen, Dickie, what is it," asked Maureen running down the stairs followed by Lizzy and sliding to a halt banging into Dickie and Kathleen and looking into the room.

"I think they have realised you're here," chuckled Elliot as Eli sat up with all the noise and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You think," she laughed as Elliot rolled onto his back and turned his head towards his kids and Olivia raised herself up on her elbow, blushing slightly at being caught in bed with Elliot by all his kids.

"You came," smiled Dickie.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"Thanks to you guys," said Elliot.

"No," said Eli looking at Elliot. "Because I asked Santa," he said climbing over Elliot and out the bed. "Can I open my presents now?" he asked.

"Sure," said Elliot. "Run upstairs and put something warm on top of your jim jams until I get the fire going again," he told him as he got up and pulled on a hoody.

The four kids were still stood in the doorway staring at Olivia.

"You lot okay?" Elliot asked them.

"God yes," said Dickie walking to the bed and jumping on flinging his arms around Olivia and hugging her. "Thank you for coming," he told her as he hugged her. Next thing Olivia knew the bed was invaded by the three girls as they flung there selves on top of her and Dickie all screaming.

Elliot stood smiling as he watched his kids hugging Olivia, knowing the kid's reaction would put her at ease about being here and being with him. Finally they all sat up and let Olivia sit up.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," said Elliot as Eli came back downstairs with his transformer hoody on.

"Come on dad, I want to see what else Santa has left," he said pulling on Elliot's hand.

"Well why don't you help Dickie with the fire first so the living room warms up, while I make some coffee. Then we will open the presents."

"Okay," he sighed. "Come on Dickie," he said impatiently.

Dickie stood up and turned to Olivia. "I'm really glad you're here," he smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek. Olivia didn't say anything but everyone saw the tears in her eyes.

"Eli," said Maureen. "Did you bring your gifts down to give to everyone?"

Eli shook his head.

"Come on squid," said Dickie. "Let's go get them then do the fire," he said putting his hands on his little brothers shoulders and turned him towards the stairs.

"Erm, Elliot…. I err, I don't have anything to wear apart from the clothes I turned up in," she said looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh right, I never thought of that."

"It's okay Liv," said Maureen. "I'm sure we will have something. Come on let's go and look," she said climbing off the bed.

"I will put the coffee on," said Elliot as his three daughters walked past him grinning.

"I'm so happy for you Dad," said Kathleen. "For both of you."

Olivia climbed out the bed and Elliot took hold of her hand stopping her as she went to follow the girls.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Never better, I still can't believe I am here with you and the kids on Christmas Morning, and they are all okay about it."

"I told you," he said pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, not noticing all his kids had stopped and were stood on the stairs watching them.

"Yeah you did," she said wrapping her arms around his neck..

"Hmmm do you know what I just realised?"

"What?" she asked him playing with the short hair on the back of his head.

"We are stood under mistletoe and you haven't kissed me yet."

"What, no we aren't?" she said looking up and seeing nothing.

"We are now," he grinned raising his hand holding a piece of mistletoe over them.

"Very smooth Stabler, of course you could have just me asked and I would have kissed you anyway."

"Kiss me," he whispered as he dropped the mistletoe on the floor and wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her to him, his lips gently pressing against hers, kissing her softly at first, the deepening the kiss.

"Not again," said Eli. "They done that when I was falling asleep, it's so yuk," he said loudly making all the older kids laugh.

Elliot and Olivia broke apart and she dropped her head to his shoulder embarrassed as she realised all the kids were watching them.

"You better go and get some clothes on before Eli gets annoyed," he laughed as she walked towards the girls and passed a grinning Dickie and excited Eli.

"Nice moves Dad," said Dickie winking as he walked past Elliot and down the corridor to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot came up behind Olivia as she stood in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think their happy with their gifts," he said kissing her neck.

"Yeah," she chuckled as she watched Eli sitting on his sled, playing with his gameboy and a multi coloured woolly hat on his head.

"Dad, Olivia, your turn," shouted Lizzy over to them.

"Sorry," said Olivia.

"Your turn for your gifts," said Maureen. "So come over here."

Elliot let go of her waist and took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the kids and down onto the large couch. The kids all handed them a present each.

"But I ….. I don't have anything for you guys," said Olivia as she sat with all her gifts on her lap. "And you already bought my plane ticket."

"Liv you have made our Christmas just being here, now will you guys please open your gifts," said Kathleen. "I for one want some breakfast."

Elliot shrugged and began ripping his paper off the gifts.

"Come on Olivia," said Eli. "You need to open your presents so we can have breakfast then go sledging," he told.

"Okay," she said copying Elliot and ripping open the gifts.

"Thanks kids these are all great," said Elliot as he looked at his aftershave, watch and various other gifts.

"Are your presents okay Liv?" asked Maureen.

"Yeah, there great."

"We had to guess your size so we hope they fit," said Dickie as Olivia held up the winter coat and looked down at the snow boots.

"We figured you might not come dressed for the weather up here especially if we are going out sledging and stuff today so we hope they fit."

"I'm sure they will be perfect thanks you guys, and this is my favourite," she smiled holding up the bottle of perfume. "I just wish I had thought to bring you guys something, but I just sort of ran out the precinct and jumped on the plane," she laughed.

"I thought Santa brought you here?" asked Eli climbing on her knee.

"Sorry I meant Sleigh, not plane," she quickly corrected herself when she saw the look on Eli's face.

Eli nodded and then looked at Elliot "Dad can we go sledging now I really need to try my sled out."

"Well how about we have some pancakes for breakfast first."

Eli gave it some deep thought before nodding "Okay I can go for that," he said jumping off Olivia's knee. "I will go and get ready while you're making them," he said running out the room and up the stairs.

"I will go and help him," said Kathleen standing up. She stopped in front of Olivia and bent over hugging her. "It's great to have you here," she told her before following Eli up the stairs. One by one all the kids followed her giving Olivia a hug on the way until it was just Olivia and Elliot left.

"How you feeling?" he asked her standing up and taking her hand puling her to her feet.

"A little overwhelmed," she said as he pulled her into a hug. "Your kids are amazing."

"Yeah they are, and I will never be able to thank them enough for what they have done, getting you here," he said kissing her. "You want to help me make the pancakes."

"I would love to," she told him. "But I could do with another kiss first," she said pulling his head to hers and kissing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat back on the couch and dropped his head back closing his eyes and felt the cushions dip beside him as Olivia sat down.

"It's just started snowing again," she told him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"What the kids doing?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Playing monopoly in the girl's room. Everyone is a little tired from the day."

"It has been a great day though."

"It has," he said turning his head and kissing the top of her head. After breakfast that morning they had all got dressed and after putting the turkey in the oven they went sledging and snowboarding. This was then followed by a massive snowball fight and then making snowmen. They finally came in to warm up and have some hot chocolate as dinner cooked.

"I always envied you having this every Christmas, I never thought I would experience it."

"Well get used to it cause every Christmas will be like this full of chaos and love."

"I think I could handle that. It was lovely sitting around the table together and eating lunch."

"Yeah just all the dishes that suck," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm still stuffed from eating too much."

Elliot opened his eyes and stretched. "Come on," he said standing up. "Let's go for a walk and work off some of that food," he said standing.

"El it's snowing and starting to get dark."

"So we will wrap up and we won't go far, come on I need to stretch my legs."

"Okay," she said standing. "Let's get wrapped up."

They got dressed and Elliot called upstairs to let the kids know where they were going before pulling on his hat and gloves and following Olivia outside. He took hold of her hand and led her across the field towards the trees.

"It's so peaceful out here," she said the only sound coming from their feet as they crunched through the deep snow.

"It's beautiful here in the summer as well. We should come back here for a vacation then."

"I would love that," she said before they fell back into silence and walked through the trees as the snow continued to fall. After a few minutes they walked out of the trees and in front of them was a frozen lake.

"Oh wow," she said as they stopped walking and looked across it. "It is so beautiful," she said gazing across the ice to the mountains on the otherside.

"Yeah you are," said Elliot and Olivia turned her head to see him staring at her. "I thought that every single day as I looked across the desks at you."

"El," she said blushing.

"What it's true," he said stepping towards her and cupping her face with his gloved hand. "Everything about you is beautiful, the way you look, your heart, your soul and your mind. Everything is just perfect."

He reached forward and into the top of her coat and pulled the necklace she had around her neck out. "I was going to give you this in person, when I had the nerve to see you," he told her running his thumb over the words engraved on it.

"It was when I opened the box and saw it that I knew I had to come to you, I had to see you again."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it especially the meaning."

"Always faithful," he whispered.

"Yeah."

"I always will be," he told her as the snow fell heavier and it began to get dark. "We should head back."

"Yeah, it's getting a little cold and dark."

"Oh I don't know about that I'm feeling quite warm," she said as he put the necklace back inside her coat and his hand went to the back of her head and pulled her to him, his lips brushing across hers lightly.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life," he told her his lips brushing against hers.

She licked her lips her tongue brushing against his lips.

"Well why don't we see what happens later, maybe Santa has left another surprise for you," she winked kissing him quickly before taking hold of his hand and leading him back through the trees.

By the time they walked out of the trees it was dark and the snow was getting even heavier. As they walked across the open ground towards the cabin Elliot spun her around and pulled her to him and she fell into his arms.

"Elliot!" she laughed as she clung onto him.

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me," he said again smiling.

"Here…..Now…..In this snow…..We don't have any music."

"We don't need any music Benson," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her hand between them and began to gently sway.

"This has been the most perfect Christmas," he said his breath tickling her ear as they moved cheek to cheek. "And I never want the day to end. From the moment we woke up together it has been amazing."

"It's not over yet," she smiled turning her head to face him, looking into his bright blue eyes. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you too," he breathed before kissing her softly as they continued to sway.

"Hey guy's, come and see this," said Lizzy from the window.

"What is it?" asked Dickie coming over followed by the others and looking to where she was pointing.

"Oh my god that is just too cute," sighed Maureen.

"I have never seen dad smile so much as he has today, even when him and Mom were happy," said Lizzy.

"I know," said Kathleen unable to stop smiling as they watched their dad and Olivia dancing and kissing in the snow.

"You done well this time little brother," she said to Dickie.

"I just wanted our dad back and I knew the one person who could do that was Olivia."

"Come on," said Maureen let's give them some privacy and stop snooping," she said stepping back from the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I'm well and truly done for the day," yawned Maureen. "I'm off to bed."

"Yeah me to," said Lizzy. "And I think the little dude was ready a while ago," she said looking down on the floor at Eli fast asleep still wearing his multicoloured hat.

"I will carry him up," said Elliot standing up from the couch were him and Olivia had been cuddling up together as they had all watched Christmas movies.

"I will tidy up down here," said Olivia standing up.

"I will give you a hand," said Dickie picking up the empty hot chocolate cups and following Olivia into the kitchen as Elliot picked up Eli and carried him upstairs followed by the girls.

"Night Liv," they all called out.

"Night Girls," she smiled as she put all the cups in the sink.

Dickie went to go back to the living room when Olivia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said to him. "For coming to see me, and telling me everything."

"You don't need to thank me Liv," he said. "I just want Dad to be happy and to do that he needed his Partner back… The night I found the card and letter to you, Dad was drunk. I had come down for a glass of water and he was in the living room sat on the floor with a bottle of drink. He had the photo of you in his hand and he was crying. I had never seen him cry before …. Ever. I didn't say anything, I just went back upstairs. I heard him stumbling around awhile later and his bedroom door shutting so I went down to check on him. I looked in his room and he was passed out on the bed the photo of the two of you in his hands. I went in the living room to turn off the lights and saw the letter and card on the floor next to the empty bottle. I know I shouldn't have but I read them both, and I knew then I had to do something. All I kept thinking was if you felt the same for him as he did for you then you would be just as miserable as he was."

"I was," she admitted. "I didn't want to admit it or show it to anyone. Instead I closed myself off and wouldn't let anyone in, I became a total bitch."

"Yeah I saw that side of you in the café," he grinned.

"Well you reminded me so much of your dad and I hated that you were making me face my feelings. I'm just thankful you are just as stubborn as he is and never gave up…. Thank you so much," she said pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome," he said back. "I'm just thankful you used the plane ticket. This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah it has," she said as they continued to hug.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Elliot leaning against the wall.

"Everything is great," said Olivia as they parted and she reached up and wiped away the tears from Dickies face.

Elliot nodded. "The girls are watching a movie in bed and have asked if you want to join them."

"Sure," he sniffed wiping his eyes. "As long as it's not a soppy one."

"Well they said they were watching your favourite Christmas film."

"Yes!" he smiled. "Die Hard."

Elliot laughed and as Dickie went to walk past he pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Son," he said as he held him.

Dickie just nodded smiled at him and walked out the room and upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot lay on the bed in only a pair of shorts after his shower. The room was still warm from the fire. He lay his head back and thought of Olivia in the shower, the hot water running over her body. He felt a twitch in his groin. They hadn't even talked about what had happened the night before in bed all her knew was that he needed her and in more ways than he had the night before, but he didn't want to push her.

He opened his eyes and looked over to the bedside table the card and letter he had wrote to her were laying there. He reached over and picked up the card reading the words he had written inside.

 _I miss My Partner, I miss my best friend and I know I don't deserve it, but if I could have one Christmas Wish it would be to have both back in my life._

 _I know I have never showed it because I couldn't I was married, but I love you Liv. I love you and I need you in my life. I'm not complete without you._

 _Please forgive me_

 _El._

He remembers how he woke up with a serious hangover the morning after he wrote it. He stumbled into the kitchen and found Dickie reading that and the letter. He had gone mad grabbing it from Dickies hand. Dickie had tried to convince him to send it to Olivia, but he had refused and threw it in the bin. He never knew Dickie had removed it and taken it to Olivia until she showed up last night. He couldn't believe it was only 24 hours since she had walked back into his life, so much had happened since then, and all good.

He put the card back down as the bedroom door opened and Olivia turned out the bathroom light before she came out.

"Liv did you want anything to dri…" he stopped talking and froze at the sight before him.

"Happy Christmas El," she said still stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing only a short towel and a red bow tied around her. Her hair still damp flowing over her shoulders. She looked stunning.

He swallowed hard and licked his lips still not moving.

"You still have one present to unwrap," she said her voice only just above a whisper.

"I do," he said climbing off the bed and walking towards her.

She nodded. "I know we said we should take things slow but….I was lying, I don't want to take things slow. I think we have taken things slow for the last 14 years."

Elliot didn't speak as he got closer to her finally standing in front of her, the ribbons from the bow tickling his chest. He reached up his fingers lightly tracing over the bow.

"I think we have waited long enough as well," he said giving her a smile as he looked into her eyes and his fingers found the end of the bow and he pulled at it slightly feeling it coming loose. His eyes dropped from hers to the top of her towel and the bow as it began to unravel.

He swallowed hard as it came undone and he let it drop to the floor leaving her in only the short towel.

He ran his finger gently over her collar bone and along the top edge of the towel his finger dipping between her breasts, stopping were the towel was tied.

"Your sure?" he asked her his eyes never leaving the top of her breasts.

"Just unwrap your present El," she breathed as he took hold of the towel with both hands and pulled it apart letting the towel fall to the ground.

"Sweet Jesus," he mumbled as he looked at her stood naked in front of him. "You are so beautiful," he told her. "So fucking gorgeous," he said as he stepped back to look at her properly.

Olivia blushed slightly as his eyes roamed over her body, taking her all in and she saw him licking his lips. He stepped forward again and ran a single finger over her breasts and down over her stomach around her belly button and back up again to her breast circling her nipple. He leant in and whispered into her ear.

"Don't move stay perfectly still, while I explore you, need to check my present is okay."

She felt goose pimples covering her body as he moved behind her.

"El?"

"Ssshhh," he blew into her ear as he dragged a finger down her back in a wavy line stopping at the top of her ass cheeks.

She swallowed hard as his hands moved over her back his fingers tickling her back as they moved lower and lower or her ass cheeks, squeezing them softly in his hands.

"Hmmmm this side seems to fine," he said kissing her shoulders as his hands rested on her hips and he made his way lower down her spine.

Olivia moaned as he kissed across her ass cheeks his skimming lightly over her thighs until he kissed his way back up. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her back towards him. It was then that she felt his erection pressing against her back and she realised he had taken off his boxers.

"Turn around Liv," he ordered her as he sucked the skin on her neck into his mouth. "I need to explore the front of you."

"El," she said again not moving, it was the only word she could actually get out of her mouth.

"Baby, I have waited so long for this, spent nights dreaming about you, wishing you were with me and now I have you . I want to take my time getting to know the parts of you I have only imagined about…. Fantasised about. Now turn around," he growled in her ear.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip into her mouth as she slowly turned around.

"You're not the only one who has had dreams or fantasies," she told him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he dipped his head and gently kissed her breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned as he sucked a little harder swirling his tongue around the extended bud.

"Yeah," she struggled to say as he released her nipple with a little pop and slid his tongue between her breasts as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He swirled his tongue around her belly button and she ran her fingers through his short cropped hair.

Elliot sat back on his heels and looked up at her his mouth hung slightly open as he took deep breaths.

Olivia looked down to him smiling as she passed his face with her gaze and saw his erection as he knelt in front of her.

"Shit," she mumbled as she saw his size and how hard he was. "My dreams were shit compared to real life," she said mainly to herself, but she saw Elliot smiling.

He grabbed hold of her hips as he moved his head foreword and took a deep breath taking in her scent and arousal as he placed his mouth against her shaven mound and kissed her softly as he closed his eyes.

Olivia felt her legs turning to jelly as he kissed his way over her pussy avoiding her folds.

"Oh my god," she said grasping as much of his hair as she could as he kissed her folds and stood up cupping the back of her head and pulling her to him kissing her hard his tongue delving into her mouth. She could feel his erection pushing against her stomach long, hard and thick. She groaned into his mouth as she felt her arousal pooling between her legs.

"El," she mumbled into his.

"Mmmmm."

"We should….I need to …..Oh god I need to lie down," she told him as her legs give way as his hand tweaked her nipple and he bit down on her neck sucking gently.

She felt Elliot smile against her neck as he put his hands on her ass cheeks and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his cock pushing against her pussy as he carried her to the bed and he lay her gently down.

He leant over her and grinned as she dropped her legs off the bottom of the bed.

"Now I get to taste you properly," he told her kissing her once before he kissed his way down to her stomach as he used his hands to spread her legs and he dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed.

Olivia raised her head and looked down her body, the sight of Elliot between her legs almost made her cum there and then as he smiled at her and licked her lips, before spreading her legs a little further apart opening her up to him and dropped his mouth to her glistening folds and licked her full length just the once, moaning at the taste of her juices as they covered his tongue.

"Fuck me!" she moaned as she dropped her head back and placed her hand on the back of his head.

"Soon, sweetheart, soon," he told her just before he circled her clit with his tongue making her whole body jump, as he moaned and licked the full length of her again before dipping his tongue into her hot wet opening and swirling his tongue as deep as he could inside her.

Olivia raised her hips towards him pushing her pussy towards his mouth needing his tongue deeper as she lifted her feet and planted them on the edge of the bed and dropped her knees opening herself up as much as she could to him.

Elliot moved his hands up her body and cupped her breasts squeezing her nipples rubbing them between his fingers and thumbs as he continued his assault on her with his mouth.

"Jesus," she gasped when he moved one of his hands back down and began to rub her clit as his tongue moved in and out of her, he had never tasted or felt anything so good in his life. He could feel his cock throbbing between his legs as his senses went into overdrive.

He could hear her moaning as she writhed against his mouth and fingers, her inner walls pulsing against his tongue.

"Fuck," she gasped her finger nails scraping against his scalp. "So close….. so fucking…..close."

Elliot never relented, and never eased up on the pace that he fucked her with his mouth as his fingers pressed and rubbed her clit. She felt her release building deep within her as her body began to convulse and she finally came clamping his head between her thighs as she grabbed a pillow from above her head and bit down on it as she screamed to muffle her cries.

She finally released her hold on his head with her thighs as she dropped her feet back to the floor and she gasped for breath.

"Fuck me Stabler," she panted. "What the hell was that," she chuckled as he continued to gently lick at her. He finally gave her clit a soft kiss before making his way up her body and helped her move up the bed.

He lay next to her and his side and looked down at her flushed face.

"That was me living out my fantasies," he smiled kissing her softly. She ran her tongue over his lips.

"And fulfilling mine," she smiled as she tasted herself on his lips.

"I never realised your mouth was so talented," she smirked.

"Oh trust me," he grinned as he moved on top of her and between her legs. "It's not only my mouth that is talented," he said wiggling his eyebrows making her laugh.

"So prove it," she said as she stopped laughing and felt his cock pushing hard up against her. "Make love to me."

"I would love to," he said against her lips kissing her gently as he raised himself up. Olivia closed her eyes as he reached down between them and took hold of himself lining himself up against her opening.

"Liv….. Open your eyes baby….." he whispered. "….. And look at me."

She opened her eyes and saw his bright blues looking down at her.

"I will never leave you again," he told her as he eased into her, stretching her wide as he gently pushed into her. Olivia's breath hitched as he entered her but she kept her eyes locked on his.

"I love you so much," she told him. "And I always will."

Elliot kissed her softly as he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in deepening the kiss with each thrust his tongue finding hers as he filled her completely.

She wrapped her legs around him pulling him to her with every thrust as she raised her hips to meet him.

"Fuck me," he grunted as he pushed himself up on his hands and looked down between their bodies and watching his cock disappearing into her as he picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster into her. Sweat covering both their bodies as they moved together in perfect sync.

She reached up around his neck and pulled his head down to her wrapping her arms around him as Elliot done the same with his arms holding each other as close as they could as he continued to bury himself as deep as he could and circled his hips.

"God baby ….so close," he muttered. "So fucking …..Close."

"Me too…"

Elliot lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her hard as he thrust a few more times before releasing inside her, his seed coating her inner walls.

Olivia screamed into his mouth as she came again, clamping down hard on his cock squeezing him tight as he released inside her.

Elliot dropped his head to her shoulder as he gasped for breath, his body shaking from his release.

Olivia ran her fingers up and down his back as her legs fell from around his waist and relaxed on the bed.

"Merry Christmas to me," he chuckled into her neck making her laugh as she slapped his back as she continued to control her breathing.

He lifted his head and looked down at her using his hand to wipe her damp strands of hair from her face.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded gently touching his face.

"Never better."

Elliot looked a little embarrassed. "I'm erm sorry I didn't last a little longer," he told her. "It's just I have wanted this for so long…."

Olivia put her fingers to his lips. "Ssshhh, that was amazing," she told him. "And for the record I was the one that came twice unable to hold on," she grinned.

He smiled against her lips as he spoke "I guess."

They kissed slowly and passionately as he was still buried deep inside her, his cock getting harder again by the minute.

"Promise me you will never leave me again," she said to him breaking the kiss.

"I promise you," he told her.

"It's just I meant what is said before, I don't think I could live without you."

"And you won't have too," he said as he began to move gently inside her again. "I'm never leaving you again Liv and if I'm honest I never really left you last time."

"What do you mean?"

He reached for her hand and placed it on his chest above her heart.

"You were always here Liv," he smiled at her. "You were always in my heart…. Exactly where you have been since the day you walked into the station and became my Partner. There wasn't one day I never thought about you," he said stilling inside her. "You have to believe that."

"I do," she said cupping his face. "I just want to know you are going to be beside me every night I fall asleep and every morning when I wake up."

"There is nowhere else I want to be….. Liv I almost lost everything in the last six months, I'm not making that mistake again. You and the kids are the most important things in my life, I'm not planning on screwing it up again."

He kissed the tear away from her cheek as he slowly slid out of her.

"El… What you doing?" she asked as he slid from her and climbed from the bed.

"Put some clothes on," he told her as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"But…."

"Just trust me," he smiled picking up a pair of sweats the girls had leant her and throwing them onto the bed for her. She picked them up and pulled them on along with a t-shirt.

Elliot took her hand and led her out the bedroom and up the stairs. He pushed open the door to the girl's bedroom and they both looked inside. Dickie and Eli were lay in one of the beds whilst Lizzy and Kathleen shared another and Maureen had one to herself.

"El I don't understand," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Liv everything I care about most in the world is in this one room….. You, and the kids. I told you that when we get back to New York I'm going to have to move in with you, well I'm not planning on that being permanent."

Olivia went to pull out of his arms but he kept a tight hold on her.

"What I mean is I'm hoping me staying with you will only be short term until we find somewhere else to live. Somewhere big enough for me, you and the kids."

Olivia looked at him shocked.

"You mean you want us to move into together?"

"I told you Liv, I can't be without you, I need you and I need my kids and I want us all to have a home together, back in New York. I want to wake up every morning with you all and have the kids there when we get home at night. I want to go on romantic dates with you and vacations in the sun. I want to live with you. And when we are ready I want to make it permanent. I want to put a ring on your finger to let everyone know you are mine."

Olivia looked at him her mouth open in shock.

"I told you Liv, this is forever and forever means marriage….. Now can you stop worrying that I'm going to leave you again and get your cute ass back downstairs, so I can prove to you how much I love you."

Olivia just nodded unable to speak still in shock at his words. She just nodded and Elliot watched her walking down the stairs in a daze as he reached in to close the door.

"Get to sleep the lot of you," he smiled as he looked into the room. He heard the girls giggling and looked towards Dickie who sat up and looked towards him.

"Smooth Dad…. Real smooth," he smiled at him.

"Go to sleep," he grinned pulling the door towards him shaking his head.

"Dad!" said Dickie stopping him. "Your not the only one who's Christmas Wishes came true" he told him. "We wanted our Dad back and for him to be happy and we got those wishes…Now get down stairs, I think from the look on Liv's face right now, she might be in a bit of shock," he laughed.

"Thank You," he said to all of them. "For everything."

"You're our Dad and we love you," said Maureen.

"Just don't screw it up," said Kathleen.

"I won't… now go to sleep," he told them. "And I love you all."

"Love you to Dad," they all said as he closed the door and walked downstairs, he was going to have to plan something real special to top this for Christmas next year.

 **Couldn't think how to actually end this, but I had to so that's that lol.**

 **Time to start work again on Ice Cold Heart, and Doctors and Nurses.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
